I Left Him Standing There
by persia16
Summary: HGDM. .. Will all her premonitions and secrets ruin her? Caught up in lies might just destroy Hermione's life. Find out as her last year could be her worst.
1. A Girl and Her Book

Persia16 - This is a re-write of my orginal story My Life As You Know It or as some of you previously know, In My Heart Of Hearts. I haven't written for a while and I just got back into fanfic's because of my dear friend Sarah (penname - OneWhoHasNeverLoved). Old and new readers, I hope you like this more than the old one.

A/N- At first it might get really confusing but don't worry it'll clear up in later chapters. The first chapter is just what occurs later on in the year, sorry if it's short. The second chapter will go back to the beginning of the year and will start off from there. And I'm sorry if I offend anyone by saying "God" too much.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling in Harry Potter. I do own my characters and what I've changed in the original ones. I wish I owned Tom Felton though.. or Draco :(

Chapter 1- A Girl and Her Book

Middle of the school year

_With all the strength she had left in her she continued toou walk...knowing that they could never be together again. She looked back and walking away was all she could do to keep herself from running back into his arms. After all these years of waiting and pain, she wondered if he deserved her forgiveness. She knew he didn't but there love was to strong to deny so she forgave him, leaving him there with her doubts, bad memories, heartache and pain. So she kept walking away from him… from them._

"AHHH! Oh (gasp) my (gasp) god (gasp)." Hermione screamed as she grasped for air.

"Hermione...?" Draco squinted looking up at her sitting position. "What's wrong?"

"Urgghh..." she grunted, rubbing her forehead.

"I just had another one of my premonitions...and it really scared."

"What was it about?"

"Um… there was this girl." She continued to rub her forehead trying to remember her premonition.

"Yah... and what about this girl?"

"She had her head bent over so I couldn't see her face and she was sitting alone in a dark room reading some sort of scrapbook..." she looked at him with fear in her eyes and said, "it was about us."

"What the hell did it say?"

"I don't really remember all of it but she kept reading this one part over and over again. It was this scene where I was walking away from you because we couldn't be together. It said that you didn't deserve my forgiveness, but I gave it to you anyways because our love was to strong to deny."

"That's bullshit, you know that we'd never break up. I would never hurt you, I love you to much."

"I know that... but when she was reading it, it was like she was trying to recall what happened between us. I think she was trying to figure out what went wrong."

"Mia maybe for once your premonition isn't right."

"That's what I thought but..."

"But what?"

"When I looked closely at the girl she seemed familiar. Like I knew her or something."

"But you said you couldn't see her face."

"I know but she seemed so much like..."

"Like who?"

"Like Layla." she looked at him with glossy eyes that reflected total and utter confusion.

"Layla! Ok now we know this won't come true."

"Listen to me Draco, and stop saying that because I'm starting to freak out. I know this sounds crazy but just the way she talked I knew it was Layla. I'm not even sure if it was her who wrote the book, but I was watching this premonition as if it were real life, living and breathing within me. I've never felt this strong about any of my premonition's and that's what scares me."

"Listen baby, and listen closely. I absolutely love and adore you, I don't want you to doubt that for one second. And I'm hoping that our relationship would never come to this because I know that you'd never leave me… right?"

She looked up at him and for once in her life she didn't have an answer. It wasn't potions class or Divination, it was just Draco. He was sitting there truly asking her if she would ever leave him and for once she didn't know. She couldn't figure it out by using a formula or an equation; it had to come from within. And as much as she loved him she didn't know what would become of them.

"Draco you know that I love you right?"

"Yah" he said, holding her hand.

"Then that's all that matters right now."

"And this premonition?"

"As weird as it may seem I know that it couldn't possibly come true." She just lied to him, she knew that and so did he but they were both desperately trying to brush it off.

"I hope it doesn't. So let's just forget about it, ok?"

"Ok hun. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's ok. Just go back to sleep."

"Mmk.. Goodnight." she yawned, not really wanting to let it slide this time.

A/N - Hoped you liked it. Since it's a re-write I will update the first 15 chapters quickly since they're all written out, I just need to improve it. Review this and thanks for reading!


	2. A New Everything

A/N - hello everyone, love it when you read so keep at it. i'll update soon

Chapter 2 - A New Everything

Hermione got out of the taxi and stepped onto the platform of the train station. She looked more radiant then she had ever looked in her life and it was thanks to her new attitude. She wanted things to be different this year. She didn't want to leave this year with a reputation of a bookworm. She wanted to be the sexy, but classy, Mia (her nickname) and she was going to accomplish that with her new style and grace.

She looked back at the taxi behind hers and saw her best friend step out. It was Layla, she was a new student at Hogwarts and thanks to Mia she was accepted. She had beautiful brown locks with blonde streaks and a really slim figure. And if you put Mia and Layla side by side you would mistake them for sisters.

"Hey Layla! I almost thought you guys lost us for a sec."

"Yah I know..." she leaned in and whispered, "that taxi driver can't see for shit."

Mia started laughing, she linked arm's with Layla and said, "I can't wait till you meet my friends, I know they'll love you for sure."

"Yah well I hope they do... did you tell them I was coming?"

"Nope. It's a surprise!"

"Oh, great Mia. You haven't ever mentioned me in front of them. "

"Hell no. Haha I'd like them to meet you and fall in love without me telling them how great you are." She winked at her, unlinked arms and grabbed her bags.

"Herms, is that you?" Mia dropped her bags and whipped around to see Harry, Ron and Ginny.

She let out a screech opened her arms and embraced all 3 of her friends at the same time. She was so happy to see them that she completely forgot about Layla.

When they let go, Ginny asked, "Umm Herms do you have a twin sister?"

"Huh?"

Ginny pointed to Layla. "Oh my god, I totally forgot about you."

"Yah thanks" Layla said with sarcasm, everyone began to laugh.

"I'm sorry! Everyone, this is Layla. She's been my best friend since ...I was born!"

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison and stretched out their arms. She shook all of their hands, feeling excepted and happy that they had laughed at her comment.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mia talks alot about you guys."

"Yah it's funny she never mentioned you, Mia?" Harry turned to Hermione, kind of pissed off that he'd never heard of Layla.

"Oh that's what Layla calls me, you guys can call me that too. I like it way more than Herms."

"Ok... shall we hop on the train?" Ron asked them while holding out his arm for Layla to hold. She hooked her arm into his and looked back at Mia and winked while mouthing "oh la la". As Ron and Layla stepped onto the train together with Ginny following, Harry pulled Mia aside.

"Herm- Mia, um it's great that your best friend goes to Hogwarts now but how come you've never mentioned her before."

"You guys are my best friends but I like to keep my life at home private."

"But you tell us everything and then here comes this girl who look's like your twin sister, knowing everything about us and you never had the decency to mention her."

"Well Layla is my friend, my sister, my everything but I don't like to talk about anything that occurs out of school."

"Ok fine...whatever."

They walked onto the train and Mia waited with them until she had to leave to find the head boy/girl compartment. She had known she was head girl ever since she had received her letter at the beginning of summer and as unfortunate as it was she had also found out who the head boy was.

"Hello Granger" he said as he stepping into the compartment.

_Hate to admit it, but he look's good._

"Hi Malfoy," Mia replied with a sneer on her face.

"My, my, my...how you've grown" he said looking her up and down.

"Oh shut up you little prick."

"What kind of language is that to use while speaking to one of your peers?" A guy asked while stepping into the cart.

"And who the hell are you to talk about the way I speak?"

"Your new Potions Professor."

"Oh um, I'm sorry... wait a second, you look like your at least 20 years old."

"Yah I am, I just graduated."

"Oh ok," she said with admiration in this voice. _I know he might be my professor but he's hot and apparently smart._

Draco noticed Mia eyeing their new professor so he made sure to interrupt her thoughts. He cleared his throat and nudged her to make her snap out of it.

"Don't touch me."

"Hey, pissing you off is my job."

"Are you guys done flirting so we can begin?"

"Flirting? Me and her?" Draco questioned pointing at him and Hermione. "Yah, she wishes."

"Oh I just love dreaming about you and your moronic attitude" she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. He stuck his tongue out at her and sneered.

"Anyways..." Professor Maison continued.

In the past hour they had discussed the duties of head boy and head girl and what there responsibilities were. They talked about the important part they played with the school's spirit and unity and how they would organize events to bring the houses closer together.

They arrived at Hogwarts and after Dumbeldore had given his opening speech and the sorting was done, Draco and Mia were shown to their dorms. Mia was ecstatic to see her room; she knew it would be beautiful. Draco could care less about it, seeing as how he was spoiled with everything all his life.

"Well here we are," Professor Maison said. He gave them the password and left, winking at Mia.

_Draco - What the hell does that guy think he's doing?_

_Ooo I hear jealously brewing._

_Shut up! I don't even know why I have a conscious...it's not like I need it._

Mia looked back at Professor Maison and said, "Umm I'll be back."

She turned the corner and followed him, not knowing that someone was watching...

"Hey!"

Professor Maison turned around and said, "Oh hi, I wanted to talk to you..."

"You did? About what?"

"Yah...well, I know I shouldn't be asking but would you like to do something sometime?"

"I would love to do something sometime," he smirked at her reply and then looked around.

When he thought the coast was clear he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek while slipping a note into her pocket. She blushed and then said goodbye.

She entered the room and close the door, she let out a little sigh of happiness.

"Did you enjoy that little kiss of yours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said, panicking but not letting it show.

"Oh don't play dumb I saw the professor lean in to kiss you."

"So what does it matter anyway... you jealous Malfoy?"

"No I'm not, but now I have something to hold against you."

"And what do I have to do to keep your mouth shut" she asked, seductively walking over to him. (A/N – don't worry she's not a slut, professor maison's to cute lol!)

He looked at her sway her hips side to side and his mouth fell open, thinking about how good she would look out of those clothes.

"Oh you'll see Granger, you'll see" he left her there pondering.

_Whatever it's not like I can't handle this._

What she didn't know was that this situation was going to getway out of handfor her, and her heart.

A/N – keep reading, keep reveiwing


	3. One Date

Chapter 3 - One Date

The weeks had passed and all Hermione could think of was what Draco would ask her to do and it kind of scared her because she had gotten so close to Shaun (Professor Maison). If Draco would ask her to do anything physical she didn't know what she would say to Shaun.

She finally got the courage to go to his room, open the door and finally get him to tell her what he wanted.

"Well hello Granger," he said in a teasing voice.

"The only reason I'm here is to talk to you about this situation," from his door she stomped into the room and pushed his feet off his desk.

"Hey what the hell did u do that for...and what situation?"

"You know, you saw him kiss me..."

"So what about that?"

"Well are you going to ask for a favor or are you just going to taunt me for the rest of my life?"

"Well as much as I love taunting you I'd prefer to ask for a favor."

"What do you want?"

"Oh I don't know," he said pretending to think.

"Don't play with me, I'm not in the mood."

"Who's playing Granger...or is that what you prefer" he got up and grabbed a hold of her waist, looking down into her green eyes.

"Umm..." she said captivated by his piercing eyes.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as she pushed him away.

"What? I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Don't you dare touch me! Or else..."

"Or else what? Huh? Have you forgotten that I know about your little affair with Professor Maison?"

"No! I haven't forgotten. God, can we just get on with it."

"Ok, well then let's see...do you want to strip for me or tell the whole school I'm the greatest wizard?"

"Can you just make up your bloody mind? I'm sick of waiting!"

"Your no fun Granger...I want one date."

"With me?"

"Yah you... and I thought you were smart."

_Aw he thinks I'm smart, what an asshole._

"I can't go on a date with you, that would be cheating on Shaun."

"Well you should've thought about that before."

"Please Draco...I'd do anything!"

"It's either that or you strip for me."

"Hell no!"

"Then I guess we got a date for this friday night at 7:00."

"I'll go on that bloody date but I get to choose where and when it is."

"Fine, whatever...it's not like that'll make a difference."

She exited the room in a huff. Mia was pissed off and it bothered her that of all the things he would ask her to do he would choose that.

_What the hell! Why would he ask for a date? WITH ME OF ALL PEOPLE!_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

It had been 5 weeks since school started and 2 weeks since Draco and Hermione had that conversation. Hermione decided to tell Shaun about Draco's request and she knew he would be upset. So she went to see him saturday afternoon, in his dormitory.

"Hey hun."

"Hey," Sean said grabbing her waist, kissing her neck.

She gave him a little nudge off her and said, "look we need to talk."

"Ok sure, you okay though? This isn't like that breakup 'talk' is it?"

"No don't worry, it isn't. Remember that first day of school when you kissed me on the cheek."

"Yes…"

"Well somebody saw us and now he's trying to blackmail me."

"Who?"

"Draco, he said that is I didn't go on one date with him he'd tell the whole school which would get you fired."

"Oh shit…" he could careless about his job, Shaun just didn't want Mia to go on that date.

"Hey..." she said pulling his chin up to look into his eyes.

He tugged away and looked down at the floor again.

"Hey look at me," she said as she once again grabbed his chin to look into his eyes. "I promise you nothing will happen...it's just a stupid date, it doesn't mean anything to me."

"Yah, but I've seen him with other girls and he's a sneaky bastard."

"So? It doesn't matter. I love YOU and only you."

"You do?"

"Of course!"

"I love you to," he leaned down and kissed her, savoring every bit of it. He didn't want to let go of her so he spent as much time as he could with her that Saturday, making sure that they had a great time.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione walked into the common room and saw Draco lying on the couch.

_Perfect! We can have the meeting now._

"I was just speaking to Professor Dumbeldore and he said that we have to begin planning our first event that represents unity."

He looked up from his book and then put it down, he realized that she wanted to start planning right at that moment.

"Well do we have to do it now?" He looked down at his watch, "it's almost 10:30."

"So what, it's a weekend and I want to get this over with."

"Fine, whatever. What do you have in mind Granger?"

"Urgh can you please call me Hermione for now?"

"Only if you call me Draco."

"Ok, deal."

After an hour of arguing and the fifteen minutes Draco took to eat they finally got down to business. They decided to have a Karaoke night every last friday of each month. Some of the nights contained battles and competitions but it mainly stood for unity.

"Ok so I guess we're done," she said as she cleaned up the table and sighed.

"Yah I-" he looked up at Mia and suddenly was hit by a shock of pleasure. He leaned in and kissed her and was surprised that kissed back. They were at it for a couple of seconds before Mia realized what she was doing.

Her eyes grew wide and began flailing her arms around. She then pushed him off of her.

"Why the fuck did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, heat of the moment I guess." He smirked, "why did u kiss me back?" She was speechless and he smirked once more before getting up.

She stood up and grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. "What the hell am I suppose to say to Shaun?"

"I don't know, tell him you couldn't resist me."

"Urgh I hate you, Malfoy!"

"Ouch that hurt!" he said with sarcasm even though he meant it. "So I guess we're back to last names?"

"Well after that kiss we are!"

"Fine, whatever! And tell Shaun that it was me who kissed you so you won't get in trouble Miss Granger!"

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione's POV

11:33 p.m.

_Oh God what am I going to do! I don't want to go on this date with Draco and I can't believe I kissed him! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! What do I say to Shawn! I can't tell him that I kissed Draco, it'd crush him. Oh fuck it I'm tired of this shit_

In the middle of my freak attack Layla stepped into my room, I guess she could tell I was tense all day. She asked me what's wrong so I explained everything to her and by the time I was done it was about, 12:30 in the night.

"Are you kidding me?"

She looked really shocked and pissed at the same time, "I know I know, I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up you FUCKED YOUR SHIT UP! What's wrong with you!"

"You don't have to rub it in my face, I know that I fucked up and I'm sorry but what can I do about it now?"

"Don't apologize to me, it's your life Mia you need to deal with your shit. But hun how'd you get in such a mix anyway."

"I don't even know. I guess it was the wrong place at the wrong time."

She grabbed my hands, placed them in her lapped and looked me in the eye. "Listen to me hun, don't fuck around with guys. You get in big shit for it and I don't want to see the same thing that happened to me to you. Don't you remember how I screwed up so bad and left the one I love for the one I was infatuated by? Remember that you don't do that; it's our number one rule ever since we went out with our first boyfriend's. please promise me you won't screw this one up, Shaun's a good guy and he love's Mia. That's really rare, and when you find that one it's real and honest."

"I know, but…" She's right and I know but I just couldn't face it.

"Don't tell me you've got feelings for Draco. He's put you through hell!"

"Listen Layla, when I kissed him I really kissed him."

"I've really kissed alot of guys to, what's the big deal."

"Haha, shut up," I whacked her with my pillow and said, "I meant felt that, humph. Do you get me?"

"Um yah I think I got the humph thing, but so what you'll get over it."

"Layla, your not listening to me! Haha, I felt that spark you feel, that great moment you feel when you first kiss a guy and you know that first kiss will be your last first kiss."

"What the hell? All I heard was first kiss and blah blah blah."

I burst out into laughter, "Oh shut up, you know when you find that guy your going to spend the rest of your life with and you kiss him and it's your first kiss. You know that that kiss might be your last first kiss because he's the one."

"Oh c'mon Mia, you can't be serious."

We began to laugh like idiots and started a pillow fight. It gave me this sense of comfort having her here with me. After we stopped our childish behavior we were serious again.

"Listen babe, I'm here for you with whatever you need help on but you need to deal with your shit, just remember what I told you and our number one rule. If you really think Draco might be it wait it out and see where it leads, I have no problem with you dating him, he's a cute one." She winked at me and said, "just don't cheat on your man."

"Oh you know I would never, I just hope what I'm feeling for Draco doesn't mess me up."

"Hun your were messed up way before this!"

"Thanks, your fucked up to!" I stuck my tongue out and started laughing again.

"Mia?"

"Yeah Layla."

"Um it's way past our cerfew and I don't want to sneak out again."

"How'd you get in here in the first place? You came after curfew."

"Well I saw that you weren't doing your rounds so I came to check on you. I was very sneaky."

"So, just spend the night here."

"Oh ok, sure. It'll be just like old times."

As soon as she said that, my eyes began to tear and I began to think about how my life used to be like before...

"Oh Mia I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

I felt like bursting into tears but I just brushed it off because I didn't want to upset Layla. So I just wiped away, the already falling down my face, tears. We went upstairs, I got her a pair of pj's and we went to sleep in my bed.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

It had been just last weekend when I had kissed Draco and I had already felt horrible about it. But whenever I saw Shaun all I felt was a heart-wrenching pain and it would get worse when he talked about how much he loved me. I knew that it was only a kiss but I felt like I had betrayed him so much more than I actually did. He loved me and look what I had done to him behind his back. Draco kissed me and when I kissed him back I actually liked it. I guess Layla was right, I had fucked up my shit.

A/N – hope you like it so far!


	4. Karaoke Night

Chapter 4- Karaoke Night

It was the night of their first karaoke competition and Mia knew exactly what song she was prepared to sing. She had the voice and definitely the emotion for it but was frightened with what her peers and friends my think of it. It wasn't that she wasn't a great singer because she knew that she was good but it was what the lyrics meant to her and her performance while singing them.

"Hey Mia! I can't wait to go on, I know exactly what song I'm singing."

"Oh hi Layla." Mia said as she turned around and hugged her. "What song?"

"The Last Time by Rihanna. How 'bout you?" (A/N – sorry if you guys don't know the song, you should listen to it it's really good!)

Mia looked down at her fingers while fiddling with them and mumbled, "I'm Ok by Christina Aguilera."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She took in a deep breath and looked up at Layla, "I'm Ok by Christina Aguilera."

"Why that song?"

"Because if I can't at least tell my friends what I feel inside then I want to at least sing it in a song."

"I've heard that song. If you go up there and sing it, everyone will know, or at least Harry will. Are you sure, what if you break down and cry?"

She sighed heavily and said, "I won't, I'm stronger than that" she looked up at her friend and assured her. "Don't worry, even if they do find out it won't matter. I'm tired of keeping secrets."

"Ok Mia. I've never stopped you before from expressing your feelings but promise me that when you tell your friends that you're sure that YOU'RE ready."

"I promise. It's not like any of them will instantly figure it out, it'll give me a couple days to prepare."

"Well here's a hug for good luck." Layla embraced her in a hug before Mia went on stage.

Hermione's POV

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled into the mike, making sure everyone could hear me. Everyone cheered, laughed and yelled. It was a great turn out.

They had turned the Great Hall into a karaoke club. It had a huge stage, just like a concert, and it had a disco ball with a great dj and booths. They even had a piano player for the mellow songs; I knew the show would be perfect even if those stupid ghosts came in and out.

"Welcome to our first Karaoke Night of the year! Draco and I will be your hosts for the evening and we will begin with me singing the first song of the night. It'll be one of the mellow songs tonight."

I paused to scan the crowd. I saw Ginny, Harry and Ron. I began to wonder where Layla was and then I heard someone "psst" beside me and I looked over. I saw Layla behind the stage curtains. She gave me two thumbs up and winked, I winked back and began to feel the butterflies rise in my stomach.

As the lights dimmed the entire crowd hushed and everything was silent except for the piano playing in the background. Everyone's eyes were on me and at that moment I had wished I had picked a different song. The spotlight hit my face and I began to sweat.

The song began...

(A/N- Don't skip the lyrics! Trust me, if you don't read them you won't understand anything later on.)

_'Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon'_

I felt tears wheling up in my eyes but I continued to sing.

_'Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on'_

The song was nearing its end but it felt like I couldn't hold it anymore. So instead of crying I put every bit of emotion and feeling I had left into the rest of the song.

_'Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I'm OK'_

I had finished my song with my eyes squeezed shut and me breathing heavily. I was afraid to open them and face everyone who I had just sung my heart out to.

Eventually I opened my eyes and saw the shocked faces of nearly 500 students. Slowly, the Professors began to clap and the rest of the students joined in, all except for my friends. I was nearly petrified of how they would respond to that song but I was glad that I had gotten it over with.

As the lights dimmed and the spotlight moved from me to Draco when he stepped on the stage...a single tear fell. I didn't burst into tears or have a break down like I thought I would but just a single tear fell down my cheek. I had then realized that I had no more tears to cry, I was done crying. All the pain and emotions I felt for so long had been put into that song and all I had left was that single tear. I was relieved that my ache was soon healing and that I had begun to except that what happened to me wasn't my fault and that the agony and heartache was all over...

"What the hell was that song all about!" Harry yelled while walking over to me.

_Oh God, I guess I spoke to fast. The heartache and pain isn't nearly over...it's just begun._

A/N- Ooooh cliffy, not that great at them but I hope you like it. Sorry this chapter was short.


	5. Secrets and Heartache

Previous Chapter

_As the lights dimmed and the spotlight moved from me to Draco as he stepped on the stage...a single tear fell. I didn't burst into tears or have a break down like I thought I would but just a single tear fell down my cheek. I had then realized that I had no more tears to cry, I was done crying. All the pain and emotions I had felt for so long had been put into that song and all I had left was that single tear. I was relieved my ache was soon healing and that I had begun to except that what had happened to me wasn't my fault and that the agony and heartache was all over... _

_"What the hell was that song all about!" Harry yelled while walking over to me._

_'Oh God, I guess I spoke to fast. All the heartache and pain isn't nearly over...it's just begun.'_

Chapter 5 - Secrets and Heartache

Mia's POV

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it Harry," I looked down and nudged past him. He didn't seem to give up and grabbed my arm, he was squeezing so hard I thought I'd bruise.

"Let go of me," I ripped my arm from him, "I don't have to explain anything to you if I don't want to."

"What the fuck has been wrong with you lately? Don't treat me like the shit that comes out of your ass I'm your best friend, or at least I thought so before Layla came along."

"Don't you dare bring her into this, this is about you and me and how you can't trust me."

"I can't trust you, are you shitting me? You're the one that doesn't even talk to me anymore! I want to know what that song was about. Don't think I didn't get it ok?"

"Fuck! Do you really want to know!" I yelled back.

"YES! I REALLY want to know," he yelled, his face now looking like a bright red tomato.

"Fine!" I sighed and in a quick breath I said...

"That song was about all the feeling's I've been holding inside. If you had listened to the lyrics, which I'm sure you did, then I guess you know by now how I feel about my parents. But you see I had to keep my home life a secret because..."

At this point I grew very quite, not wanting to continue what I had begun to say. I looked up at Harry with a pleading look in my eyes, begging him to not make me continue.

"Because...?" I saw the pain again and I knew he wanted me to keep talking even if it would hurt me more then I had ever hurt him.

"Be-because I was beaten when I was younger..." I whispered softly, not sure if he could even hear me.

"You were what?"

"I WAS BEATEN," I looked into his eyes and continued, probably making the biggest mistake of my life. "My father used to repeadly beat me and my mother. And it didn't stop there, he would torture and sexually abuse me... night after night after FUCKING night! My mom and me tried to escape countless times but he would always find us and threaten to kill us if we called the cops. The only thing that kept me alive was Hogwarts and Layla. Since Layla's mom and my mom were best friends, Layla and me grew up together. One night Layla and her mother came over and found my mom beaten and bruised and me hiding in a closet. That was the first time they saw us like that because I used my magic to cover up all the bruises and scars. Layla's mom called the police and my dad was thrown in jail...he's now awaiting trial. Our mother's thought it would be best to send Layla here to look after me...sort of like a support system for me."

I had begun to cry and my eyes were all glassy so when I looked up at Harry all I could see was a blurry outline.

All he could say was, "wow."

I had dropped a huge bombshell on him that I had kept secret for so long.

"There you go, me fully exposed!"

"Why?" he whispered, it was barely audible so I asked him to repeat himself. "WHY!"

"What do you mean why?"

"I don't know...just why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you keep all of this a secret? WHY did your so-called father beat you?"

"I realld don't know. I wish I had all the answers but I don't," by now I was yelling at the top of my lungs and I was crying; mascara was smeared all over my face. I looked like a train wreck but even worse, I felt like one.

Draco's POV - Meanwhile

_WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE SAYING! _I thought, as I stood there shocked out of my freaking mind. I was listening, correction- THE ENTIRE SCHOOL - was listening to Hermione yell at Potter. I wasn't surprised, it's just what she was saying did.

_Her father abused her? Sort of sound's like my dad. Oh God I have to stop her before she humiliates herself even more._

Hermione's POV

Draco grabbed my shoulder before I could say anything else. I faced him and yelled, "WHAT!"

"I think you should stop while you're ahead!"

"NO!...wait...stop what?"

"Stop telling the whole world your entire life story!"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"You forgot to turn your mike off...the entire school just heard everything."

I looked down at my mike and just like he said, it wasn't turned off.

After that everything became a blur...maybe because I was crying again or because my world was spinning out of control, but I totally lost it. I looked back at Harry and then Draco, what I didn't expect was to see him with a worried look in his eyes instead of a smirk on his lips. I ignored that and screamed like there was no tomorrow...I guess the school heard that too because I forgot to turn my mike off again. I collapsed on the ground and continued to cry.

Harry tried to pick me up and I ripped myself from his arms, "Don't touch me Harry, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? You got the truth, I bared my soul for you and I guess the truth caused me more pain!"

All I could think about was moving from my paralyzed position by putting one foot in front of the other. I wanted to get out of there as I fast as I could so I ran. I just ran...and I kept running, past Harry and Draco, through the backstage curtains, off the stage, and down the Great Hall and out the doors. I reached the entrance of my dorm room and looked up at the portrait of me crying and Draco comforting me. Right then I collapsed...I crawled to the wall and leaned against it. I continued to cry as I held my knees up to my chin so I could stop my body from shaking.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hemione's POV

I sat there and stared off into space, not quite sure what I was looking at. All of a sudden I felt my cheeks soaking wet and I knew I was crying again. From all the tears I had cried that weekend I thought that I had run out, but no, they were endless.

I got off my bed and took a look at myself in my full-length mirror. I was the spiting image of what I felt inside…shitty and miserable. I finally decided to leave my room for the first time that entire weekend. It was Sunday morning and I needed fresh air…or at least a different atmosphere other then my room.

I peeked through the crack in my door and saw that Draco wasn't in the common room. I slipped out without making a noise and went to the kitchen to get a glass of juice.

"You've finally come out of your room?"

As soon as I heard his voice I dropped my glass and it shattered all over the floor. I stepped aside quickly so I wouldn't get cut.

"Aw crap!" I whispered. I bent down to clean the mess.

"OWWWW!" I yelled in pain as a piece of glass cut me.

"Dear lord Granger!" Draco grabbed my hand and moved me away from the shattered glass. He dragged me to the washroom and put my hand under warm water.

"AHHHH" I screeched and pulled my hand away. "If you find me such a pain then don't help me, I can do it myself."

"Yah, right…" he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand again. He made sure I didn't pull away. Once he was done cleaning the cut he put rubbing alcohol and a band-aid on it.

"There you go," he let go of my hand and stepped back admiring his handy work. I looked at my cut and grew silent. I had to admit, he was good at that first-aid kind of stuff.

"Hey..." he began cleaning the washroom, "uh, what are you doing out of your room anyway? I thought you were hiding from the world."

"I am NOT hiding from the world!" I pouted.

He looked up at me and smirked…one of those million-dollar signature smirks. "Well it sure seemed like it."

I knew it was the truth so I didn't deny it any further. "I just wanted some fresh air I guess."

"Well then why didn't you ask? I was just going out, wanna come?"

"Sounds like a great offer…but I was actually planning to go see Shaun."

"Oh" his eyes reflected disappointment…something that I had never seen on a Malfoy. "Yah whatever…just forget I offered. Uhh, why would I ever want to go out with a mud blood anyways?"

"Mm hmm, you're right, why would you ever go out with a mud blood like me anyway?" I smirked back at him.

He gave me a poor attempt of brushing it off and walked out of the bathroom.

_Oh my god what the hell was I thinking…of course she's still with Shaun you dumbass!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Hun!" Mia said as she came up behind Shaun and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his neck.

"Oh hey…"

She walked around him and fell into the chair in front of him. He would not maintain eye contact with her and when Mia looked at him she felt a distant vibe.

"What's wrong?" she asked with worry in her voice.

O_h god what could possibly be wrong? I've just been through shit, I can't this anymore!_

"Hermione…" he held onto her hand, "look-"

"You never call me Hermione!" she pulled her hand from his grasp and stood up. She looked into his eyes, trying to search for an answer but couldn't find one.

_What is he doing?_

Once more looking into his eyes she realized why he was acting that way.

_HE'S BREAKING UP WITH ME!_

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" she yelled, not believing it herself.

"No! I just think we should…"

"TAKE A BREAK! You wanna take a break when I need you most!"

"That's it! Your going to need me when I won't be able to be here for you and if someone found out about us you know you wouldn't be able to handle more rumors."

"Oh, so you're saying you don't want people finding out about us because it'll ruin your rep.! Draco already has, and guess what he couldn't hate you more!"

"I don't give a shit about my reputation Mia, I just want what's best for you babe."

"Don't give me that bullshit, this is just an excuse to get out of a relationship with a wreck like me."

"If it was then I woud've left it at let's take a break, but I love you and I don't want this to end horribly. Please baby listen to me!"

"I'm listening…"

"Our relationship needs to be put on hold for a while, this is causing you to much stress and might cost me my job. Now I could really care less about that but I want to be here for you, as a friend. This isn't healthy for you and as much as I hate loosing you I would hate this relationship putting a strain on you-"

"But Shaun it's not-"

"Mia, don't lie. You know that it is, you to much going on for this. Please baby don't get upset! After rumors die down and you get your life back on track then maybe wa can pick up where we left off or we can wait till you graduate. For now we can still hang out and be friend's."

She looked down as tears came rushing to her eyes. He grabbed her hands from his cheeks and held on as tight as he could.

"And plus, you're my student. We can't be doing this in the first place."

"I know we can't but…" she looked up at him while tears streaked her cheeks once again, "you were my first everything."

"I know…I love you and always will but you've got to understand that but this has to stop or at least for a while."

"Ok, fine" she pulled her hands from his grasp, wiped away her tears and smiled. "We love each other and had fun…I guess a break up doesn't get much better then this."

"Hey…" Shaun held onto her as she continued to sob violently, he whispered in her ear, "it's better this way…now nothing can ruin the relationship we had."

"I understand," she clawed at his sweater and held onto him.

"Hey look at me," he lifted her chin and kissed her. "We're just taking a break, we're free to see other people…but maybe we can get back together after you graduate or even sooner."

"Yah, you're right…we're just taking a break..."

A/N - come on! what guy says we're just taking a break! LOL.. read and review, thank you!


End file.
